


Welcome to Physics feat. Juleka casually causing chaos

by Lord_Robo_Gecko



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (I'll be leaving now), Alternate Universe - No Akuma (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, I guess you could say this is a miracuLESS au, Mentioned Gabriel Agreste, Mentioned Kagami Tsurugi, Multi, also sorry if im bad at tagging, ivan is kinda cryptic here, mentioned andre bourgeois, mentioned gabriel agreste/andre bourgeois, so is mylene kinda, somewhat(?) chaotic juleka couffaine, sorry this is my first fic, they're the class parents who watch the chaos from a distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robo_Gecko/pseuds/Lord_Robo_Gecko
Summary: I'm not the best at summaries but long story short, Juleka decides to play "the nickname game" with her classmates
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	Welcome to Physics feat. Juleka casually causing chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ah yes, that one obligatory chapter of any chatfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130774) by [Username8746489](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489). 



> hhhhhh hello my name is Jeremy (Germ works too) and yeah, the first work I put onto the internet is well,,,whatever this is I guess lol.
> 
> hope you enjoy :)
> 
> edit: almost forgot the nicknames  
> localgothlesbian/MorticiaButLesbian/driving_gay: Juleka  
> Morticia's_Wife: rose  
> MyChemicalBrother/LA_Devotee: luka  
> RoboDad/math_gay: max  
> JockGaston: Kim  
> Lesbian_Gretchen_Weiners: Sabrina  
> Cookies&Burnouts: marinette  
> ChanelNo5: Adrien  
> Regina_George: chloe  
> Minor/additonal
> 
> Gay-mer(maid): ondine  
> Diet_emo: marc  
> Picasso_Jr: nath  
> Mom™: mylene  
> Dad™: ivan

**_Messages between MyChemicalBrother & localgothlesbian_ **

**localgothlesbian** : I have three classmates coming to me asking to help me tell the class they’re dating someone and one to tell the class their dad is marrying someone and getting a step sibling who is also in our class oh my g o d

**MyChemicalBrother** : lmao sounds chaotic

but kinda fun

**localgothlesbian** : well you’re in luck :)

**MyChemicalBrother** : wait what

wdym???

jules your scaring me—

**———————————————————**

**MorticiaButLesbian** added **Luka Couffaine** to **Welcome to Physics**

**MorticiaButLesbian** : Mom gimmie admin roles

**Mom™️** : uh ok I guess?? 

**MorticiaButLesbian** : thanks and first

**MorticiaButLesbian** changed **Luka Couffaine** ’s nickname to **LA_Devotee**

**MorticiaButLesbian** : we’re gonna play A Game.

i’m gonna change five (5) nicknames and the rest try to guess who’s who.

**LA_Devotee** : gotta go brb

**MorticiaButLesbian** changed (5) nicknames

**SwordKink** : i’m scared

OMG NO

**WaterScalie** : BEHDHEBE 

HOW DARE YOU

**Annie** : HOW??

**MorticiasWife** : it’s already chaotic I love it

**MorticiaButLesbian** : I knew you would

**Hallie** : I t r u s t e d y o u w i t h t h a t i n f o r m a t i o n

**Annie** : you innocent dumbass

you can’t just?? Trust people with that info??

**SwordKink** : what info?

also, rip adrien 

**Hallie** : wait how??

oh wait

**WaterScalie** : dnjdjerndje 

**Hallie** : :( y’all r mean

**Morticiabutlesbian** : hehe sorry adrien 

**Morticiabutlesbian** changed **Hallie** ’s nickname to **ChanelNo5**

**RoboDad** : im both curious and afraid

**Morticia’s_Wife** : julekas exposing some people

i think

**RoboDad** : oh

o h

**_messages between math_gay_ ** _ & _ **_driving_gay_ **

**math_gay** : any other method you could’ve chosen and you chose _t h i s_

**driving_gay** : did??

you want me to be subtle??

**math_gay** : i mean??kinda??yeah???

**driving_gay** : shit my bad—

**math_gay** : dw about it im actually curious at this rate

**driving_gay** : :)

**math_gay** : and now i’m scared again—

**_Welcome to Physics_ **

**ChanelNo5** : so far it’s just me and mari

**SwordKink** : wait really?

WIATRBRB NOO

**ChanelNo5** : NdhdhebbahBabshJnN

**SwordKink** : ive been fooled :’(

bamboozaled

betrayed & scammed—

**MorticiaButLesbian** : lol good one adrien

**Morticiabutlesbian** changed **SwordKink** ’s nickname to **Cookies &Burnouts **

**ChanelNo5** : congrats on you and gami btw

**Cookies &Burnouts**: aww ty

also juleka whyd you name adrien Hallie??

**MorticiaButLesbian** : Hallie’s a character from the parent trap

**Cookies &burnouts**: oooooo ok

**Morticia’s_wife** : but wait then who

who would be annie??

**Annie** : guess whos parents recently got a divorce

**WaterScalie** : oh shoot

also hi chloe

**Morticiabutlesbian** : booooo boring >:p

**Morticiabutlesbian** changed **Annie** ’s nickname to **Regina_George**

**Cookies &burnouts**: wait I thought your mom moved away to NY???

**ChanelNo5** : she did

**Regina_Geroge** : _she did_

**Morticiabutlesbian** : oh??

**Morticia’s_wife** : ohhohooo??

**ChanelNo5** : juleka you k n e w this

**MorticiaButLesbian** : I knew you were getting a stepparent/step sibling and said step sibling was chloe. nothing else

**ChanelNo5** : you know what

fair point

**Cookies &Burnouts**: oh well, congrats on your dads I guess??

**Regina_George** : yea but tbf I dont think it was a “we-love-each-other-and-wanna-get-married” situation 

**ChanelNo5** : yeah more of a “we’re-both-in-power-and-we-can-combine-our-power-to-get-more-power-by-marrying-each-other” kinda thing

maybe they like each other idk

**Jockgaston** : rip to the both of you

**Morticiabutlesbian** : o hi kim

**morticia’s_wife** : when did you get online??

**JockGaston** : long enough to catch up lol

**Cookies &Burnouts**: wait does this mean WaterScalie isn’t?? Kim??

**JockGaston** : nah

it’s Sabrina

**WaterScalie** : NDHDJENDND

**Cookies &Burnouts**: WAIT WHAT

**Regina_George** : excUSE ME??

**MorticiaButLesbian** changed **WaterScalie** to **Lesbian_Gretchen_Weiners**

**Lesbian_Gretchen_Weiners** : hhhhh yeah

**Regina_George** : when??? did you get a gf??

**ChanelNo5** : more importantly, how does kim know??

**JockGaston** invited **Gay-mer(maid)** to **Welcome to Physics**

**JockGaston** : **@Gay-mer(maid)**

**Gay-mer(maid)** : oh shithtuths hi y’all 

**Lesbian_Gretchen_Weiners** : !!! 

babe!!!

**ChanelNo5** : oooooooo

**Regina_George** : OOOOOOOOO

**Gay-mer(make)** : hiiii honey

ily

**Lesbian_Gretchen_Weiners** : ily2 bby <3

**Regina_George** : no wonder you always go to the pool nowadays—

**Cookies &Burnouts**: aww that’s sweet :)

dhejdhjsjrhejdnen

**ChanelNo5** : endhhebrjdehhehr

**Lesbian_Gretchen_Weiners** : rude rnehrhrhejr

jk lmao

**Morticia’s_wife** : chloe exposing sabrina? more likely than you think

**Regina_George** : _s i l e n c e_

**JockGaston** : so since sabrina is dating ondine does this mean youre

_amp-horny-bious?_

**Lesbian_Gretchen_Weiners** : moom kICK HIM

**JockGaston** : hehe lol

**ChannelNo5** : I think that’s everyone?

**Morticia’s_Wife** : but that’s 

four

**Regina_George** : yeah Jules said five nicknames

**Mom™️** : Juleka, who’s Robo_Stepdad?

**JockGaston** : wait what

**RoboDad** : _wait what—_

**MorticiaButLesbian** : :)

**RoboDad** : wait no nonononono

**Robo_Stepdad** : k i’m back

I HATE YOU SO MUCB RHDBEBRHDBE

**JockGaston** : WAIT

**Gretchen_Weiners:** whomst???

**RoboDad** : hhhhh i wann aa leabeele

**Cookies &Burnouts**: hold on—

**MorticiaButLesbian** : eheuehehehehhe

**JockGaston** : exchuseem eerbdbjdbendndn ??

**Mom™️** : **@RoboDad** when did this happen??

i’m happy for you but when??

**RoboDad** left **Welcome to Physics**

**MorticiaButLesbian** added **RoboDad** to **Welcome to Physics**

**Morticia’s_wife** : what happened?

oh hi luka :)

**Cookies &Burnouts**: thaT’S LUKA???

**MorticiaButLesbian** : ding ding ding :)

**MorticiaButLesbian** changed **Robo_Stepdad** to **LA_Devotee**

**Regina_George** : hmmm

inch resting

**JockGaston** : ok cute but like,,,,

how??

**RoboDad** : ondine sabrina and nath set me up on a date w/ him without me knowing and it kinda kept going from there

**LA_Devotee** : same but with marc rose and _my little shit of a sister_

**MorticiaButLesbian** : shush you love me

**LA_Devotee** : long story short

assholes all y’all 

**MorticiaButLesbian** : hey man

**morticia’s_wife** : hey man

**Lesbian_Gretchen_Weiners** : hey man

**Gay-mer(maid)** : hey man

**Picasso_Jr** : hey man

**diet_emo:** hey man

**JockGaston** : oh you got marc and nath here 

**ChanelNo5** : dbashdbva The Skill

**Cookies &Burnouts**: you summon the gays you get the gays

**MorticiaButLesbian** : there’s so many gay ppl smh

**Dad™️** changed **MorticiaButLesbian** ’s nickname to **Hypocrite**

**Hypocrite** : dndnebrhdjenrhebBbNNn DAD

**LA_devotee** : did he?? come online just for that??

**JockGaston** : and there he goes again

lmao yea he did

**LA_devotee** : I see

see ya

**LA_devotee** left **Welcome to Physics**

**Gay-mer(maid)** : I should go too

**Hypocrite** added **LA_devotee** to **Welcome** **to** **Physics**

**LA_Devotee** : wh

**Gay-mer(maid)** left Welcome to Physics

**LA_Devotee** : why??

**Morticia’s_wife** : youre part of the family now!!

**JockGaston** added **Gay-mer(maid)** to **Welcome to Physics**

**LA_Devotee** : im?? not in your class??

**Diet_emo** : that didnt stop them from bringing me in lol

**LA_Devotee** : i dont even go to your school????

**Gay-mer(maid)** : same here??

**JockGaston** : too late the class already adopted you

**Hypocrite** : moooom can I have my nickname back

**Mom™️** changed **Hypocrite** ’s nickname to **MorticiaButLesbian**

**MorticiaButLesbian** : thank you uwu


End file.
